In combat, civil defense, civil unrest, border security and disaster related situations, there is often a need for a temporary shelter that can be rapidly deployed, assembled, and extracted. In these situations, the shelter must provide protection from enemy and/or environmental threats. In some instances it is advantageous that the shelter be delivered and extracted via helicopter. Contemporary military shelter practices are varied. Common shelter types include tent structures, plywood huts, purpose designed conex units and improvised shipping conex reuse. These shelter types do not typically provide protection from direct and indirect fire. In cases where protection is provided, conventional armored shelter types are comparatively heavy and expensive structures. These characteristics are not ideal for widespread use or for operations requiring rapid deployment and mobility; such operations have become the norm. Additionally, non-armored shelters are often reinforced with earth-fill protection. Gabions and/or sandbags are applied to the envelope of the shelter or they form offset barriers to prevent collateral damage between shelter units. High trajectory indirect fire is one of the more common threats faced by military bases during stability operations. Current earth-fill protection systems afford little to no protection against direct hits as these systems lack the internal structure to effectively span horizontal distances. Furthermore, the fill techniques are either machine reliant or are tedious when performed manually. A shelter system that reduces machine reliance and fill time, mitigates relevant threats, increases both the standardization of components and performance, improves livability, is modular, reusable, upgradeable, and heli-deployable and does so at a comparatively minimal cost would be well suited for a variety of roles in combat, civil defense, civil unrest, border security and disaster related scenarios.